Benutzer Diskussion:Rubina-chan
Willkommen! Willkommen im BleachWiki! Es ist schön, dass Du, , Dich entschlossen hast, bei uns mitzuarbeiten. Hast Du Fragen, so sieh Dich doch zuerst in den ersten Schritten und in der Hilfe um. Bist du Dir noch unsicher, kannst Du dich gerne im Trainingslager austoben. Sollten dann noch Fragen offengeblieben sein, kannst du dich natürlich an mich oder einen der anderen Benutzer wenden, die helfen sicherlich gerne weiter. Bevor Du hier anfängst, habe ich jedoch noch einige grundlegende Tipps für Dich: [[Bild:Vorschau.jpg|thumb|350px|right| So benutzt man die Vorschau ]] *Bitte signiere Deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten mit vier Tilden (~), als Alternative kannst Du auch den Signaturbutton über dem Bearbeitungsfenster hierfür verwenden. *Bevor Du Deine Beiträge auf einer Seite speicherst, überprüfe sie noch einmal auf Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und eventuelle Kleinigkeiten, die Du übersehen haben könntest, so ersparst Du anderen Benutzern Arbeit und entlastest den Server. *Wenn Dir ein Benutzer etwas auf die Diskussionsseite schreibt, so antworte bitte auf der Diskussionsseite des entsprechenden Benutzers, denn nur so bemerkt er dies auch sofort, ohne dass er ständig auf Deiner Benutzerdiskussion nachsehen muss. Viel Spaß weiterhin und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, 11:58, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig Klar, kann ich dir eine Signatur erstellen. Du musst mir nur mitteilen, welche Schriftart du haben möchtest http://www.dafont.com hier, welche Schriftfarbe und eventuelle kleine Gimmicks, die den Rahmen nicht sprengen. (Entschuldige, dass ich mich erst jetzt darum kümmere, aber ich hatte eine Menge Aufgaben schulischer Natur zu erledigen^^) 13:12, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem Es liegt daran, dass du nicht signierst xD. Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst... Es kann sein, dass dein Browsercache nicht geleert wurde (Strg+F5); ich hatte dasselbe Problem und nachdem ich ihn geleert hatte ging es bei mir. Falls nicht, melde dich bitte nochmal bei mir, zur Not auch unangemeldet. Und bitte tu mir und allen anderen Usern den Gefallen und signiere in Zukunft. Wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du es üben, indem du für einen der AdM stimmst <3. 19:41, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh weh! Das habe ich vergessen! I'm sowwie, Nel is wreally, wreally, vewwy sowwie! Aber vielen Dank für die Info! Ich glaube aber es geht jetzt. Alles Liebe, Rubina-chan 21:08, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Rubina-chanRubina-chan 21:08, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also, zwei Dinge: 1. Du signierst nicht in einem Artikel 2. Du antwortest auf der Benutzer-Diskussion des Gegenparts, damit dieser mitbekommt, dass ihm geantwortet wurde. 18:20, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok, jetzt weiß ich es. Hoffe es kommen keine derartigkeiten mehr vor und bitte um Vergebung *blush* Ne, im ernst ich habe noch nie was in einem Wiki gemacht, darum bin ich noch ein wenig tolpatschig. Darum tut es mir echt leid wenn dir und Co so viel Zusatzarbeit verursache. Rubina-chan 18:26, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC)Rubina-chanRubina-chan 18:26, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Deine Änderung im Artikel "Ulquiorra Cifer" Hey! Ich habe geradeeben bemerkt, dass du die Seite von unserem allzeit beliebten Ulquiorra bearbeitet hast, jedoch muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du ein wenig zu sehr... übertrieben hast, sag' ich jetzt mal. Du hast Theorien zur Beziehung von Ulquiorra und Orihime zum Besten gegeben, die zwar durchaus in der UlquiXHime-Fangemeinde existieren, jedoch nciht beweisbar sind. Ich habe den Artikel nochmals überarbeitet und sämtlich unbeweisbaren Theorien gelöscht bzw. verändert. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das und machst meinen Eintrag nicht noch einmal rückgängig. Liebe Grüße, Princess Chocolate Hallo auch! Und ich hab mich doch extra zurück genommen XD. Naja ich finde aber durchaus, dass man das so deuten kann, auch als nicht- UlquixHime fan, aber dennoch, es wäre ja ein Traditionsbruch XD. Dennoch irgendwie, ich weiß nicht.... Herz in der Hand, Hand zeigt auf eine Person, irgendwie könnte man dahinter ganz objektiv und sachlich was vermuten. Wie dem auch sei, korrektur akzeptiert. Liebe Grüße, Rubina-chan Rubina-chan 19:47, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC)Rubina-chanRubina-chan 19:47, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ähm... Wärst du so lieb und beantwortest das nächste Mal meinen Beitrag auf meiner Diskussionsseite? Sonst kann ich ja nicht erkennen, dass du mir was... Oh, sry, hab ganz vergessen, anzugeben, wer ich bin. Mein Fehler, mein Fehler... Watashi wa baka... Okay... Also: Ich heiße hier Princess Chocolate. Nochmal Verzeihung für diese Unannehmlichkeit... Nun ja, das ist Ansichtssache. Als richtiger UlquixHime-Fan kann man sehr viele Theorien und Interpretationen machen, die darauf hindeuten, dass Ulquiorra doch was von Orihime will (ich habe sogar mal eine zu seinem "Ich verstehe" entworfen xD). Lol... Nun ja, wie gesagt: Ansichtssache. Ein GrimmxUlqui- (oder auch (mein persönlicher Favo!) UlquixGrimm-) oder IchixHime-Fan kann da schon wieder vollkommene andere Interpretationen reinstellen. Nun ja, egal... Ich hinterlasse nochmal liebe Grüße und würde mich auf eine Antwort freuen. Chocolate Jap, du warst richtig... Hmmm... Wie alt bist du denn, wenn ich fragen darf? Unparteiisch sein ist so 'ne Sache... Das ist wirklich echt schwer. Ein wenig Wertung muss immer dabei sein, laut meiner Meinung, aber manchmal geht das eben doch nicht :( Nun ja, es geht nicht immer alles, richtig? Ich mache jetzt erstmal Schluss für heute, meine UlquiXHime-FF wartet noch... Bye! Chocolate 19:48, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Uii... 23 also... Wie meinst du "genau"? Dass du auch am 26. Juni B-day hast oder wie? Wenn sie fertig ist, gerne. Allerdings sind das grade mal mickrige 50-60% vom ersten Kapitel, also 25-30% in der ganzen Story. Und von Kapitel Numero 2 habe ich bis jetzt nur den Titel, sonst nix... Außerdem weiß ich nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt gut ist... Chocolate 12:16, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Öhm... Du hattest mich doch nach meiner aktuellen FF gefragt, oder? Nun ja, ich hab' es jetzt endlich geschafft, sie fertig zu stellen und dachte mir, dass du sie vielleicht gerne mal lesen würdest >////////////////////////////////< Hier ist der Link dazu: http://fanfiktion.de/s/4bded5c20000dae106617ed0 Würde mich ebenfalls freuen, wenn du sie kommentieren würdest, aber bitte bedenke, dass ich ja immer noch ein 13-jähriges Mädchen bin und ich deshalb auch nicht allzu gut schreibe... Nun ja, egal, wirst's schon sehen^^ Chocolate 15:11, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) (PS: Kapitel 2 ist schon in Arbeit^^)